Kiss me I'm a half Demon
by Pierre Xavier ArmadaShipper
Summary: This is a oneshot and me first!he he he HAPPY ST.PATTY'S DAY! Couple:Haru or HarryXInuyasha and an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Me first one shot!**

**HAPPY 'S DAY!**

A ten year old Harry Potter or known as now Haru Shi was running to find his crush Inuyasha who was twelve was wearing a green kimono and had black paint on his cheek.

"Inuyasha!"Haru said runing to the white head boy who was sitting on a tree branch he looked down at his little mate.

"Haru whats wrong?"Inuyasha asked jumping down to him.

"HAPPY 'S DAY!"Haru shouted glomping the demon boy.

"GAH!"Inuyasha shouted staggering when splash came both were covered in green paint a cackle came.

"HAPPY 'S DAY!"a voice came of Loki Ichigo who was always the evil prankster girl.

"LOKI!"both shouted as she ran off.

"Inuyasha did you know that if you never wore green on this day you get pinched"Haru said smiling at the whate head.

"So?"he asked and screamed in pain when Haru pinched him on his cheek.

"Sorry"Hary giggled as Inuyasha grumbled.

"Also another saying 'Kiss a handsom Irish fella'"Haru said and kissed the pinched cheek and ran off Inuyasha stared blankly were his little mate went and screamed as a small sharp pain came from his butt and a cackle followed.

"I'M COVERED IN PAINT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"Inuyasha shouted.

**Me:*giggles*HAPPY 'S DAY TO ALL MY FRIENDS' AND STORY VIEWERS!**


	2. I HAVE HAD IT

THAT IS IT!IF THE FANFICTION PEOPLE CHANGE ANYMORE OF THE WEBSITE I AM MOVING TO ANOTHER WITH MAH STORIES BECAUSE THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUSE JUST BECAUSE YOU SEE AN M RATED STORY AND YOU READ IT AND COMPLAIN TO THE PEOPLE BECAUSE IT HAD *childish mocking voice*oh no the baby making thing WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK THE M RATED IS FOR YOU FUCKEN HYPOCRITICAL PEOPLE!


	3. Crucial read!

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam


End file.
